


Ziam

by Mickey_D



Series: Steamy Shorts [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sex, Valentine's Day, Vibrator, card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_D/pseuds/Mickey_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In their relationship, Liam is definitely the more serious one, but Zayn doesn't always joke around. Liam has grown used to the silly cards he gets on special occasions, and this year he decides to do a funny card like Zayn usually does. However, Zayn didn't do a funny card this year and Liam is thoroughly embarrassed by his. He's so embarrassed that he won't even show Zayn his card at first. Zayn gets the card from his boyfriend and finds it highly amusing. Liam is so convinced that this funny card was a "bad" thing to do, but Zayn wants to see just how "bad" he can get his boyfriend to actually be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ziam

**Ziam**

“Liam let me see it!” Zayn shouted as he chased Liam into the kitchen. He cornered the boy with the flushed cheeks next to the fridge. He placed his hands on either side of the other boy’s head on the cool fridge. “Let me see the card, baby.”

Liam shook his head violently. Zayn was always one to get less serious cards that had punchlines and googly eyes. Liam would get the mushy-gushy cards with hearts and flowers and large, looping letters. He had wanted to surprise Zayn this Valentine’s day and get him a funny card and some chocolate. (Zayn was a sucker for a big box of dark chocolate.) But Zayn had gotten really serious and given him the sweetest, most romantic card Liam had gotten in a long time. He didn’t want Zayn to be mad at him for getting a silly card. He clutched the envelope tighter behind his back. Maybe if he dropped it just the right way and was able to kick it fast enough he could hide the card under the fridge.

“C’mon Liam,” Zayn sighed, his hand sliding behind his boyfriend to take the envelope from the caving boy. He slid his finger under the flap and pulled out a bright card with a big drawing of a cowboy who was tipping his hat with a wink. Opening the card, a horse head popped out accompanied by a word bubble that said, “Howdy, partner!” Zayn burst out laughing as Liam’s cheeks burned brighter. “This is classic,” he chuckled.

“It’s awful!” Liam cried. “I was just…” He dragged his hands down his face. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled.

“Why are you apologizing?”

“I got you a card that has a horse in it saying ‘Howdy, partner!’ How can you not be upset? It’s…”

Zayn silenced him with a quick peck to the lips. “I’m not upset.” He stumbled back and dropped the disputed card as Liam wrapped himself around him.

“Oh thank God,” he muttered as he hid his face in the crook of Zayn’s neck.

Zayn rubbed the back of Liam’s neck. “Why would I be upset?”

Liam curled his fingers in the hairs at the nape of Zayn’s neck. “Because it was a stupid card.”

“Oh my good, good boy. What am I going to do with you?” Zayn mumbled. Liam was way too worried about what others would think. Zayn would bet his life that when Liam had picked that card out he’d laughed in the aisle for a good five minutes.

“I don’t know,” Liam mumbled.

Zayn smirked as he opened their bedroom door. He was quite certain Liam had never done a bad thing in his entire life. Zayn wasn’t a troublemaker or a bad boy or anything like that, but he lived a little more than Liam did. He’d only ever heard the boy swear once and that was a quietly sighed ‘fuck’ as Zayn was slowly thrusting in him. If Zayn had commented, Liam would have been mortified, so he didn’t and kept that memory as a secret favorite of his. “I think I know what to do with you,” Zayn said as he peeled Liam off of him and laid him out on the bed. Liam scooted backwards towards the pillows which caused his shirt to stretch uncomfortably around his neck so he lifted his back so it could snap back into place and stop choking him. “Let’s be dirty tonight, princess.”

Liam gulped at the sudden turn the tone of Zayn’s voice had taken. The smirk his boyfriend was sporting did nothing to calm his nerves he was desperately trying to hide, though he knew Zayn wouldn’t do anything to hurt him, and he could always say no. “Dirty?” he repeated.

Zayn leaned forward and kissed Liam’s forward. “Yes.”

“Aren’t we dirty every night?”

Zayn chuckled. “No.”

Liam frowned. He thought they’d been pretty dirty. Then again he thought almost everything about sex was dirty. Zayn walked over to the closet and pulled a shoe box Liam had assumed held something important but had never asked about from the shelf. He rummaged around until he found what he was looking for. Whatever it was he kept behind his back as he returned to the bed. “What do you do when I’m not here?” Zayn asked.

The question made Liam’s frown deepen slightly. “What do you mean?”

“What do you do to satisfy your needs when I’m not here?”

Zayn never thought Liam’s cheeks could get so red. “Nothing,” his boyfriend squeaked.

Zayn arched one dark eyebrow. “Nothing?” Liam shook his head. The thought of pleasuring himself wasn’t disgusting, just something he simply never felt completely comfortable doing. He couldn’t give himself what Zayn could give him anyway. Zayn grinned. “Well we’re going to have to fix that, aren’t we princess?” he said as he pulled what he’d hidden from behind his back. Liam quickly averted his eyes from the vibrator in Zayn’s hand like it was a pornographic picture or something of the like. “Look at me, Liam, please baby,” Zayn’s voice was soft and warm in Liam’s ear. Liam turned his head glad Zayn hadn’t tried to freak him out by having the vibrator instead of his face before Liam’s eyes. “It’s not a bad thing, you know. It’s completely normal.” As he was talking, Zayn slipped a hand down the back of Liam’s sweatpants and smiled as his touch ghosted over the warm skin. Liam closed his eyes and his frown became a straight line as he shivered against Zayn’s touch. Zayn pressed a finger into Liam which caused the latter to whimper. Zayn moved quickly and had three fingers moving before he pulled them out. Liam’s frown and previous worries had been forgotten, but were quickly remembered when Zayn left him. He watched with horror as Zayn left the vibrator in his line of sight on the nightstand and moved to the door, leaving a very horny and dazed Liam confused and a bit angry on the bed.

“Where are you going?” Liam hissed.

Zayn smiled at him. “I’ll be back shortly.” With that he was gone.

Liam laid on his back in pain. He would wait; it wasn’t anything new. Zayn had never lied to him so he knew he’d come back. It was just a matter of time. Liam chewed his bottom lip as his groin ached. Zayn was evil; Liam was convinced of this fact. No one with a heart would leave him like this. He only glanced at the nightstand before shaking his head and firmly telling himself that that was not going to happen. He didn't’ need it...did he? He only ghosted his hand over the fabric over his hard-on, and the jolt of ensuing pleasure was enough for him to abandon his resolve and reach for the toy Zayn had left him. Admittedly, it took him a moment to figure out how it worked, but when it buzzed slightly in his hand, he blushed. He returned it to it’s previous spot on the table. He could and would wait, but an accidental shift that moved the fabric of his pants against his erection again had his fragile resolve turning to dust and his hand grabbing at the toy. He bit his lip as he glanced at the door to make sure he was definitely alone. Liam rolled on his side and took the toy in his hand again. He gulped and turned it on. He slipped his hand in the back of his pants along with the toy and pressed it against him. It felt...good. He pushed it in a little farther, and before he knew it he was fucking himself on it.

Zayn had pressed himself against the wall to make Liam think he was alone. He wanted to see if his boyfriend would actually use the vibrator he’d left out. Leaving the door cracked he watched Liam struggle mentally before caving. Zayn let his imagination wander to what Liam would look like and slipped a hand in his pants at the thought. He crept forward so he could see, but his imagination had done his boyfriend a severe injustice. Liam was on his side with his eyes closed and his mouth open as little whimpers and moans escaped. His shirt was still on, though wrinkled and twisted out of place. It rose up a little in back and Zayn only got a hint of the lovely expanse of skin beneath. Liam also had his sweatpants on, but the elastic waist band was stretched to accommodate his hand down the front of his pants and his hand moving the vibrator in and out of his ass. Liam’s toes curled and he gasped as he pushed the vibrator against his prostate. He was absolutely stunning and Zayn squeezed himself letting out a groan that was too loud.

Liam’s eyes opened lazily as his hands slowed to a stop. “Zayn?” he croaked.

“Don’t stop Liam,” Zayn murmured.

Liam blushed. “No. I can’t...you’re watching.” But he started moving the toy again. Zayn kept his eyes on him, his hand moving against himself in time to Liam’s movements. Liam’s eyes closed again and he bit his lip to keep quiet, his lust overshadowing his embarrassment. Zayn moved towards the bed, licking his lips and pulling his hand out of his pants. He frantically tore off his pants and shirt leaving him straining in his boxers. He climbed onto the bed behind Liam and pulled his boyfriend’s sweats down. He watched with black eyes as Liam moved the toy in and out. Zayn grabbed Liam’s wrist and moved his hand away leaving the vibrator in. Liam whimpered. “Zayn, you can’t...please...I can’t…Zayn…”

“I know, I know. Now keep your hands out of the way,” Zayn said as he fully removed Liam’s pants and helped him out of his shirt. Liam’s whole body was quivering at this point as his hands curled into the sheets. Zayn ran a hand over Liam’s heated flesh, teasing him mercilessly. Liam got irritated; Zayn was going to kill him. Liam swatted Zayn’s hand off him as he reached behind him and started moving the vibrator again. Zayn smirked. “Told you you’d like it,” Zayn whispered in Liam’s ear. “But I can do better.” He stopped Liam’s hand and took the vibrator away. He rolled him onto his stomach and then pulled him up on all fours. He still had on his briefs and Zayn ran a hand over the black material. He curled his fingers around the waistband and pulled them away. Liam pushed back whining when he didn’t get anything he wanted. “Needy?” Zayn teased.

“Don’t be a-a-a bastard.”

Zayn slid in without another second’s hesitation. Liam cried out happily and met Zayn’s quick thrusts. Liam knew that Zayn’s early ban on hands still stood but he really wanted to touch himself. “Zayn,” he groaned.

Zayn bent over so his chest was flushed against Liam’s back and kept one arm around the younger boy’s hips. His free hand wrapped around Liam’s erection and slid his hand up and down in time with his thrusts. Liam’s orgasm was soon crashing over the trembling boy who could no longer hold himself up on all fours. Zayn kept thrusting until he came hard inside Liam. Liam twisted so that he could kiss his boyfriend. “So that was dirty?” he murmured against the warm lips.

Zayn chuckled. “In a way, but it could always get dirtier.”

Liam’s eyes widened as he looked at his boyfriend’s smiling. “Dirtier?”

Zayn nodded. “Happy Valentine’s Day, love.”

Liam cuddled against Zayn’s warm chest tucking his head under Zayn’s chin. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like this!


End file.
